


Reflection

by JoanTheQueen



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanTheQueen/pseuds/JoanTheQueen
Summary: Kath Maxwell embarks on a self-discovery journey in which she could sell her soul to the devil...And there is no turning back.
Kudos: 5





	Reflection

Scanning herself in the mirror inside the isolated cell she stands in, Kath began to highlight her facial features as she did in the Psychiatric Unit. Something is familiar to her, she knows something horrible lurks within her humanity yet she couldn't touch on it.

They called her "The Freak" in the yard, they called her by another name, a name in which she could feel hatred. They called her Joan Ferguson. 

Who was this Joan Ferguson? Kath herself didn't even know, the only memories she could retain of that character were given to her through violence and the non-blissful memories those around her indulged her in.

"Wh... Who am I?" Kath whispered to herself. "I cannot be that monster they call her, I... I'm not like that, I would never... Never do the things they said I did..." 

Paranoia began to sting her in the heart, what if she is that monster they called her? Questioning her humanity emotionally scarred her and she couldn't understand why... Was it proof that she's scared to discover the truth?

Suddenly, she saw a dark figure standing in the mirror staring right back at her. She couldn't make out exactly what it was, nor if it was even human. She asked herself if this may be a vision of the truth, She wondered what or who it could be and what does it mean to her? Could it be...Joan Ferguson?

The blurred statue became clearer as Kath's mind began to be cleaned from the thick clouds only she could remember.

It was a woman, a tall and strong leader with two golden crowns on her shoulder... Kath thought they made her look taller than she would appear to be without those epaulets. Kath wondered what power this person holds, she looked like a chief of some sort. Kath felt a vibe of darkness and felt as if she was poisoned by a villainous presence. 

It took a while for her to cling onto the fact that this figure who appears before her was another version of her humanity, the version in which she wishes she'll never embody. 

Everything seemed clear to her now, matters seemed familiar for the first time in her life. Kath looked down at this person to see a name badge in the name of Joan Ferguson, Governor Ferguson... 

She gasped as Ferguson reached out to her and escaped through the mirror and into her cell. Kath stared at the pale-skinned hand, she looked back up and Joan who gave her a villainous smile. 

"Hello... Governor," Kath softly greeted, her voice shaking nervously. 

Joan raised both her eyebrows and nodded slowly. "You believe you are under the name of Kath Maxwell?" Joan replied. 

Kath nodded confidently, the mirror became slightly distorted after her wordless reply. 

"It's amazing, the feeling of acceptance. The knowledge that you are in control of yourself and your actions, isn't it?" Joan asked, smiling slightly.

Kath's eyes widened, she took a moment to respond. 

"Y... Yes, it is. I feel like I know exactly who I am," Kath replied. 

Joan stared into her own eyes through the other side of the mirror, how naive Kath was. She found it slightly amusing that she believed she is Kath, Ferguson knew she had to deliver the coup de grace herself.

"I wouldn't be so confident though Kath..." Joan began.

"You see, everything you think you know about yourself is a life. Your whole existence is a lie, everything you believe you are is nothing but fiction," Joan explained. 

"Wh... What? I'm sorry? I don't understand..." Kath replied, looking down at her feet.

"You are not Kath Maxwell... You are me," Joan continued. 

"You are, Joan Ferguson." 

"Without me, you are nothing but a waste of space and energy, you are everything I despise and because you are me, I decide your fate."

"Give me your hand, and I will show you what bliss and brightness is. I will show you who you are because I know deep down, you have no idea what you are..." 

Kath suddenly began to remember everything, she remembered the days she lived as Governor and she remembered killing Bea Smith and the rest of her victims. She could remember her upper hands in the long games she played with the vial enemies she sought to destroy, and then everything became black. 

Suddenly she stood in the middle of a secluded area surrounded by trees and bushes with moonlight seeping through the cracks in the leaves, Kath looked down from the sky and saw a hound of dirt on the ground. She slowly crouched down and placed her hand on top of the disturbed area, she began to wipe away the dirt. 

Closer and closer she was to discover the truth, she felt something on the tip of her finger, she knew she had found it... The key to what she's been trying to find all along... She brushed away the remaining dirt to uncover a white card which had the name Joan Ferguson on it, it was the card in which belonged to the Governor who roamed the prison long ago.

Kath picked it up and stood from her dirty knees, she looked straight ahead and saw Ferguson with her hand out again. Kath had tears streaming down her face as she stepped closer, locked hands with Ferguson, and walked into the trees and darkness of the bushland.

She has found herself...


End file.
